La creacion de blanco
by dark platinum
Summary: Luego de milenios de ver al imperio decaer por la arrogancia de diamante amarillo y la incapacidad de superar la muerte de rosa por parte de azul diamante blanco a decidico crear algo capaz de regresar al imperio gema a su antigua gloria asi como eliminar a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino
1. Chapter 1

La creación de blanco capitulo 1-el nacimiento de un arma

Preludio :

DURANTE INCONTABLES MILENIOS EL IMPERIO GEMA REBOSO DE GRAN PODER Y ESPLENDOR GOVERNADO POR LA AUTORIDAD DE LAS DIAMANTES CONFORMANDA POR TRES GEMAS IMPONENTES CONOCIDAS COMO DIAMANTE BLANCO,AMARILLO,Y AZUL LAS CUALES SOLIAN SALIR A CONQUISTAR OTROS PLANETAS PARA FABRICAR MAS GEMAS Y ASI EXPANDIR SU YA EXTENSO IMPERIO PERO TODO ESTO CAMBIO CUANDO DE LA CORTEZA DEL HOMEWORD EMERGIO POR PRIMERA VES EN MILENIOS UN NUEVO DIAMANTE UNO DE COLOR ROSA QUIEN IGUAL QUE LAS DEMAS COMENZO A BUSCAR UN NUEVO PLANETA QUE RECLAMAR COMO SUYO ALGO QUE LE LLEVO UN TIEMPO HASTA QUE EN UNA GALAXIA LEJANA ENCONTRO UN PLANETA QUE LE LLAMO LA ATENCIO DE NOMBRE TIERRA DECIDIO COMENZAR EL PROCESO DE COLONIZACION SIENDO LAS PRIMERAS EN LLEGAR LAS BISMUTOS QUIENES COMENZARON LA CONSTRUCCION DE ESTRUCTURAS JUNTO CON LAS PERIDOTS QUE COMENZARON A BUSCAR UN TERRENO ADECUADO PARA EL PRIME KINDERGARDENT SIENDO EL ELEGIDO UN AMPLIO CAÑO REBOSANTE DE VIDA EN DONDE SE IMPLANTARON GEMAS COMO AMATISTAS,JASPES,Y LAS QUE SERIAN LAS PRIMERAS DE SU CLASE LAS CUARZOS ROSAS CREADAS PERSONALMANTE POR DIAMANTE ROSA QUIEN IGUAL QUE OTRAS DIAMANTES DECIDIO CREAR SUS PROPIOS CUARZOS

Y ASI FUE COMO EMPEZO TODO PUES UNA VES VIO QUE EL PLANETA TENIA VIDA ORGANICA DECIO CONSTRUIR UN LUGAR DONDE GUARDARLOS A MODO DE TROFEOS DE CONSQUISTA SIENDO LAS GUARDIAS DE ESTE LUGAR LAS CUARZOS ROSAS HASTA QUE UN FATIDICO DIA UNA ENTRO AL AREA DE CONTENCION PARA AYUDAR A UN HUMANO HERIDO ACTO QUE LA LLEVO A DESARROLLAR UN INTERES EN ESO SERES PERO NO SOLO LE INTERESABAN TAMBIEN LLEGO A VER QUE ESOS SERES TENIAN ALGO QUE ELLA POR MAS QUE QUISIERA NUNCA PRODIA CONSEGUIR EL PODER DE CAMBIAR Y ASI COMENZO SU DESEO POR SER ALGO MAS DE LO QUE ERA Y UN DIA SE LE PIDIO IR A LA TIERRA A UNA MISION DE RECONOCIMIENTO DURANTE LA CUAL UN GRUPO DE HUMANOS LAS ATACARON HACIENDO QUE TODAS LAS CUARZO ROSA ESECTO ESO ESA COMENZARAN A PELEAR HASTA QUE EN UN ARANQUE DE VALENTIA ESA GEMA SE INTERPUSO DEFENDIENDOLOS

COMENZANDO ASI LA REVELION EN CONTRA DE DIAMANTE ROSA UNA REVELION QUE DURO MILES DE AÑOS DURANTE LOS CUALES A MODO DE PRECAUCION TODAS LAS CUARZO ROSA FUERON PUESTAS EN BURBUJAS POR LA MISMA GEMA QUE LAS HABIA CREADOY ASI LA GUERRA CONTINUO ESTANDO AMBOS LADOS IGUALES PUES AUNQUE EL HOMEWORD TENIA MAS GEMAS Y VENDRIAN MAS DEVIDO A LA CONSTRUCION DEL KINDERGARDENT BETA Y LA LLEGADA DE DIAMANTE AZUL COMO REFUERSO LA REVELION SUPO APROVECHARSE DE LA FUSION DE DOS GEMAS DISTINTAS PARA CONSEGIR MAS PODER DANDO COMO RESULTADO UNA GERRA DE DESGASTE POR AMBOS LADOS HASTA QUE UN FATIDICO DIA DIAMANTE ROSA FUE QUEBRADRA DE LANTE DE TODA SU CORTE POR ROSE CUARZO QUIEN SE HABIA DISFRAZADO DE SU PERLA APROVECHANDO QUE AMBAS TENIAN SU GEMA EN EL MISMO LUGAR Y EL COLOR ERA EL MISMO APROVECHANDO ASI PARA DESTRUIR SU FORMA FISICA DE UNA ESTOCADA Y LUEGO PROCEDER A HUNDIR CON TODAS SUS FUERZAS LA ESPADA DE COLOR ROSA Y BORDE NEGRO EN LA GEMA HASTA QUE LA MISMA SE PARTIO EN DOS FRACMENTOS QUE ELLA PROCEDIO A LLEVARSE EN UNA BURBUJA,LUEGO DE AQUEL ACTO LA GUERRA YA ESTABA PERDIDA SIN EMBARGO LAS DIAMANTES LUEGO DE VER SEMENJANTE GRIMEN DECIDIERON JUGAR SU ULTIMA CARTA UN ATAQUE SOBRE LA TIERRA CON EL CUAL CASTIGAR A LAS REVELDES ATRAVES DEL CUAL USARON SU LUZ SEGUIDA DE UN POTENTE SONIDO QUE CUBRIO TODO EL PLANETA HACIENDO QUE CUALQUIER GEMA EXPUEXTA COMENZARA A RETORCERCE MIENTRAS QUE SUS FORMAS FISICAS SE DISTORCIONABAN HASTA QUEDAR COMO SERES MOUNSTROSOS SINDO LAS UNICAS GEMAS QUE SE SALVARON UNA PERLA,UNA FUSION Y LA LIDER DE LA REVELION QUIEN USO SU ESCUDO PARA REPELER EL SONIDO USANDO LA ACUSTICA PRODUCIDA POR EL MISMO PERO SOLO TUVIERON UNOS INSTANTES DE TRANQUILIDAD PUES JUSTO EN ESE MOMENTO REACCIONARON AL VER COMO MUCHAS DE SUS AMIGAS Y CAMARADAS SE CONVERTIAN EN MOUNSTROS PARA LUEGO ATACARLAS COMENZANDO ASI LA NUEVA TAREA DE LAS CRISTAL GEMS PERO MIENTRAS ELLAS COMBATIAN ESTA NUEVA AMENAZA EN EL HOMEWORD LAS DIAMANTES LAMENTABAN LA PERDIDA DE ROSA SIENDO LA MAS AFECTADA AZUL QUIEN SE SENTIA COMO UNA INUTIL AL NO HABER PODIDO HECHO MAS Y ASI FUE COMO TODO EMPEZO PUES LUEGO DE ESTE EVENTO ALGUNAS COLONIAS GEMAS COMENZARON A REVELARSE Y SI BIEN CON EL TIEMPO ESTAS REVELIONES ERAN DESTRUIDAS ESTO LLEVO AL HOMEWORD A COMENZAR A QUEDARSE SIN RECURSOS OCACIONANDO QUE MUCHAS GEMAS COMO LAS PERIDOTS TUVIERAN QUE RESIVIR MEJORAS PARA SUSTITUIR SUS DEFICIENCIAS DANDO INICIO A LA LLAMADA SEGUNDA ERA

Ubicación:homeword miles de años mas tarde en la habitación gigante de diamante blanco en la que se encontraba la gigantesca gema sentada en su trono revisando varios pantallas con información hasta que fue interrumpida por su perla que entraba en la habitación

Perla-mi diamante siento interrumpirla pero las peridots me han informado que ya esta listo-dijo inclinándose ante la imponente gema

Diamante blanco-bien entonces llama a la ágata faceta-1D8B corte-8MX y a la aquamarine faceta-8F9L corte-2LJ y llévalas al laboratorio las estaré esperando allí-termino de decir saliendo por la puerta comenzando a caminar por un extenso pasillo completamente blanco hasta llegar a una puerta que se abrió revelando a dos peridots sin potenciadores pero de tamaño normal por ser de la primera era y no de la segunda

Mi diamante-dijeron las dos gemas haciendo el saludo estando una al lado de la otra

NOTA-para diferenciarlas la de la izquierda es 1 y la de la derecha es 2

Diamante blanco -ya esta listo

Peridot 1-si mi diamante ya esta preparado para sacarlo del tanque-dijo viendo en dirección a un tanque con un liquido traslucido dentro del cual había un pequeño bebe que tenia una gema de color negro y forma de rombo incrustada en su pecho mas concretamente su esternón estando este conectado al tanque atreves de un cable umbilical artificial

NOTA DEL AUTOR-es la misma gema que se ve en la imagen de arriba

Diamante blanco - excelente ahora solo falta que lleguen-dijo acercándose mas al tanque para ver mas de cerca a la criatura dentro del mismo hasta que la puerta se volvió a abrir dejando ver a dos gemas una era una ágata blanca con la gema en forma de rombo alargado hacia abajo ubicada en su frente y la otra era una aguamarina azul con su gema en forma circular ubicada en el lomo de su mano

NOTA- el lomo de la mano se refiere a la parte delantera de la mano

Mi diamante-respondieron las dos inclinado sus cabezas

Diamante blanco -bien ya llegaron tengo un trabajo especial para las dos pero antes quiero que vean algo acérquense-dijo haciendo que las gemas se acercaran al tanque

Ágata blanca-Mi diamante si me lo permite que es eso-pregunto- al ver ala criatura dentro del tanque

Diamante blanco - lo que tienes ante ti es el arma definitiva capas de hacer cosas que otras gemas nunca podrían su designación es titanium-respondió

Aquamarine- pero mi diamante es muy pequeña acaso esta defectuoso-pregunto

Diamante blanco - no esta defectuoso lo que pasa es que todavía esta en crecimiento-dijo con calma

Ágata blanca -que quiere decir con que todavía esta en crecimiento mi diamante-volvió a preguntar

Diamante blanco - veras luego de la rebelión me di cuenta de que era necesario crear un nuevo tipo de guerrero capas de hacer lo mismo que sus desagradables fusiones mixtas pero sin la necesidad de la fusión es decir tener las capacidades de distintas gemas en solo una y potenciarlas por desgracia cuando lo intente las primeras veces usando a rubíes su matriz de luz se volvía inestable y terminaba por dañar la gema permanente mente por lo que decidí intentarlo con una matriz orgánica pero no fue fácil tomo once intentos siendo este el numero doce lo malo es que al tener una matriz orgánica tomara un tiempo para que crezca y es allí donde ustedes entran-respondió

Aquamarine- que necesita que ágamos

Diamante blanco -las dos deberán cuidar y prepara a esta nueva gema ágata tu te encargaras de supervisar su entrenamiento así que entrénalo con los mejores cuarzos que tengamos además debes enseñarle como ser un líder y general en cuanto a ti aquamarine tu le enseñaras nuestra cultura y como ser una gema de elite además deben saber que este es un proyecto de alto secreto por lo que nadie aparte de nosotras lo sabe ni siquiera las otras diamantes y pretendo que se que así hasta que yo lo decida por lo tanto deben mantener la boca cerrada sobre este asunto entendieron bien-dijo viéndolas con una fría

Puede contar con nuestro silencio y discreción mi diamante-respondieron las dos gemas

Diamante blanco-bien en ese caso ya pueden sacarlo-dijo viendo a la peridot 2 que comenzó a tocar varias pantallas

PROVOCANDO QUE EL LIQUIDO DENTRO DEL TANQUE COMENZARA A BAJAR DEJANDO A LA CRIATURA EN EL FONDO DEL TANQUE HASTA QUE EL MISMO SE ABRIO PARA QUE LA PERIDOT 1 LO TOMARA DECONECTANDO DE UN TIRON EL CORDON UMBILICAL Y PONIEDO AL SER EN UNA MESA DE EXAMEN PARA ESCANEARLO

Peridot 1-el espécimen masculino no presenta ninguna falla el experimento funciono esta listo para el transporte

Diamante blanco-excelente ponlo en la capsula de transporte-dijo mientras la peridot 1 ponía al niño dentro de una capsula de color negro y la cerraba-bien ahora escuchen las dos esto es lo deben saber sobre titanium el fue diseñado usando las siguientes gemas bismutos,cuarzos,agatas,peridots,y zafiros por lo tanto tendrá la resistencia de las bismutos la inteligencia de una peridot las capacidades de un cuarzo y las de una ágata combinada con una versión un poco limitada de la visión futura además le añadimos dos extras el primero fue que entre los cuarzos de los que esta compuesto incluimos los cuarzos rosa lo que significa que tendrá sus poderes sanadores algo que le puede ser muy util el segundo es una habilidad completamente nueva que le permitirá destruir de manera permanente una gema al adsorber su luz y energía

Ágata blanca-pero mi diamante si de verdad esta arma posee una habilidad tan peligrosa como esa como se supone que la cuidemos sin arriesgarnos nosotras

Diamante blanco-no te debes preocupar por eso hemos hecho análisis y estos indican que titanium no podrá acceder a sus poderes hasta que tenga al menos 10 años entonces será cuando tu podrás comenzar su entrenamiento hasta entonces le enseñaran lo básico-dijo mientras una de las peridots se encargaba de darles la capsula que contenía el arma-una cosa mas les advierto que si me fallan yo misma quebrare sus gemas de la manera mas lenta posible en tendieron

Si mi diamante no le fallaremos-dijeron las dos

Diamante blanco-bien ya saben lo necesario ahora retírense les he asignado un habitáculo especialmente diseñado para atender las necesidades biológicas del arma esta en el sector 21 allí encontraran el resto de información ya pueden irse

Si mi diamante-dijeron por ultima ves antes de salir del laboratorio con ágata cargando la capsula

Aquamarine-y que aremos ahora

Ágata blanca-cumplir con la misión que nos a asignado nuestro diamante e ir al área 21

LUEGO DE QUE LAS DOS GEMAS LLEGARAN A LA SALA DE PLATAFORMAS SE TRANSPORTARON HASTA EL AREA 21 EN DONDE HABIA UNA COSTRUCCION EN FORMA DE CUBO DE COLOR BLANCO Y UNA PUERTA DE METAL LA CUAL SE ABRIO DEJANDO ENTRAR A LAS DOS GEMAS A LA HABITACION LA CUAL TENIA EN SU INTERIOR VARIOS MUEBLES INCLUYENDO UNA MESA TODOS DE COLOR BLANCO UNA CAMA Y UN EXTRAÑO APARARO PEGADO A LA PARED EL CUAL TENIA DEBAJO DEL MISMO UNA VANDEJA SEGUIDO DE UNA ABITACION AL FONDO LA CUAL TENIA UN EXTRAÑO OBJETO EL CUAL TENIA UNA PLACA QUE DECIA SISTEMA DE EXCRECION DE DESECHOS

Ágata blanca-valla este lugar si que es raro no te parece-dijo volteando para ver a su compañera que estaba sacando a titanium de su capsula-QUE ESTA HACIENDO-pregunto corriendo hasta volver con ella

Aquamarine-solo quería verlo mas de cerca aun me cuesta creer que algo tan pequeño, débil y blando pueda ser un arma-dijo acercando su cara al ser que cargaba dando se cuenta que este respiraba-por otro lado si que puedo creer en la amenaza de nuestro diamante así que por que no buscas esa información que nos dijeron quieres

Ágata blanca-vale pero ten cuidado no lo dejes caer-dijo poniendo una mano sobre la mesa haciendo aparecer una pantalla en la aparecía una amplia información-escucha aquí dice que las peridots lo pusieron a dormir pero que despertara en una hora también dice que debe consumir un tipo de materia sintética tres veces al día y que ese extraño objeto de allí-señalo al que estaba en la otra habitación es para sus desechos

Aquamarine-y de donde sacamos esa materia sintética-pregunto mientras cargaba a titanium en sus brazos

Ágata blanca-aquí dice que el objeto de la pared lo fabrica

Aquamarine-y que solo esperamos a que despierte

Ágata blanca-pues no tenemos otra opción

Y HACI COMENZO LA AVENTURA DE AGATA Y AQUAMARINE POR ENSEÑAR A TITANIUM LAS COSTUMBRES DEL HOMEWORD PASANDO VARIOS AÑOS ATRAVES DE LOS CUALES TITANIUM FUE APREDIENDO MAS Y MAS HASTA QUE CUMPLIO 10 AÑOS CUANDO EMPEZO SU ENTRENAMIENTO CON VARIOS CUARZOS

Ubicación-homeword 14 años después en una arena de combate

SE PODIA VER A UN JOVEN CON EL CABELLO NEGRO HASTA LOS HOMBROS CON EL CLASICO UNIFORME DEL HOMEWORD DEL CUAL SUBRE SALIA SU GEMA ESTANDO LA INSIGNIA DE DIAMANTE BLANCO EN SU SINTURON EL CUAL ESTABA PELEANDO CONTRA UNA CORNALINA USANDO SU ARMA EL CUAL ERA UN LATIGO ELECTRICO SIENDO LOS REAYOS DE COLOR NEGRO JUNTO CON LA EMPUÑADURA DE COLOR GRIS Y UNA PUNTA AFILADA AL FINAL DEL MISMO

Titanium-eres buena pero ya me estoy aburriendo así que terminemos con esto quieres-dijo para usar su látigo para tomar el mazo de la cornalina y devolvérselo dejándola aturdida y proceder a destruir su forma física al usar la punta afilada la cual se enterró en el cuerpo de la cornalina seguida de una descarga eléctrica dejando en el suelo solo su piedra preciosa

Ágata blanca-buen trabajo veo que tu técnica a mejorado mucho diamante blanco estará complacida con tu desempeño en las ultimas peleas-dijo desde una de las gradas mas cercanas

Titanium-crees que me de al fin una misión real

Ágata blanca-no lo se todavía te falta algo de practica y experiencia pero por otro lado tus habilidades se han incrementado en los últimos cuatro años desde que empezamos de una manera que no esperaba quizá el próximo año te asignen una de verdad y no de practica -dijo acercándose mas

Titanium-eso espero me estoy empezando a aburrir de esos cuarzos tan débiles dime te gustaría combatir con migo

Ágata blanca-bueno considerando que esta cornalina no ofreció un combate muy digno que digamos por que no pero que sepas que no me contendré-dijo haciendo que de su gema saliera una espada similar a un cristal por ser traslucida-estas listo

Titanium-yo siempre estoy listo VAMOS

TITANIUM Y AGATA COMENZARON UNA BATLLA EN LA CUAL AMBOS INTERCAMBIARON VARIOS GOLPES Y PATADAS SEGUIDOS DE ESTOCADAS Y GOLPES DEL LATIGO

Ágata blanca-eres bueno se nota que hecho un buen trabajo con tu entrenamiento no lo crees titanium-dijo poniéndose en posición defensiva

Titanium- pues que puedo decir tengo una buena entrenadora

Y ASI CONTINUO LA BATALLA ENTRE LOS HASTA QUE EN UN MOMENTO DE DESCUIDO POR PARTE DE AGATA ESTA FUE SUJETADA POR TITANIUM PARA PROCEDR A SER ESTAMPADA CONTRA UNA DE LA PAREDES DE LA ARENA

Titanium-pues he ganado

Ágata blanca-si me dejaste en el suelo creo que ya fue suficiente entrenamiento por hoy-dijo levantándose

Titanium-en ese caso debo ir con aquamarine por las lecciones de cultura.-termino de decir para subirse a una plataforma y transportarse ha su habitáculo en donde le estaba esperando aquamarine sentada en una silla esperándolo

Aquamarine-por que tardaste tanto

Titanium-que puedo decirte luego de derrotar a una débil cornalina le pedí a ágata que batallase con migo

Aquamarine-y como termino-pregunto elevándose un poco del suelo

Titanium-la derrote

Aquamarine-entonces supongo que ya terminaste tu entrenamiento con ella

Titanium-si pero todavía diamante blanco no me ha dado una misión real y eso me frustra

Aquamarine-vamos se paciente solo llevas 4 años desde que empezaste con el entrenamiento

Titanium-lo se es solo que siento que están desperdiciando mi potencial al dejarme aquí

Aquamarine-sabes justo así yo me sentía cuando diamante blanco nos ordeno cuidarte después de todo por que elegiría a una aquamarine para esta tarea habiendo gemas mas preparadas como las peridots que te crearon pero con los años me empezaste a caer bien

Titanium-entonces no te agradaba cuando me conociste en el laboratorio

Aquamarine-buenooo no es que no me agradaras es solo que el ver a algo creciendo no es algo usual no te parece

Titanium-puede que tengas razón –suspiro-de cualquier forma que te parece si empezamos de una ves con la lección de hoy

Aquamarine-muy bien entonces hoy aprenderás sobre co….-justo en ese momento apareció un mensaje en la pantalla de mesa

Titanium-que dice el mensaje

Aquamarine-dice diamante blanco solicita tu presencia de inmediato

Titanium-en ese caso creo que la clase de hoy será para mañana nos vemos luego-dijo para salir y subirse a la plataforma para transportarse hasta la base de diamante blanco solo para comenzar a caminar por los pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta gigante que se abrió dejando ver a la descomunal gema-mi diamante a solicitado mi presencia-dijo inclinándose

Diamante blanco-si he revisado tu desempeño en los últimos dos años y he pensado que al fin estas listo para una misión real de exterminio

Titanium-que es lo necesita que haga mi diamante

Diamante blanco-quiero que vallas a la colonia en deters primus en donde una pequeña rebelión se a estado formando si bien diamante amarillo dice que no son importantes yo quiero que la destruyas sin piedad y que me traigas a su líder una lapislázuli rebelde he sido clara

Titanium-si mi diamante

Diamante blanco-bien entonces puedes retirarte una rubí te esta esperando en el hangar de naves ella te llevara a tu objetivo y recuerda ya no es una practica no me falles

Titanium-eso nunca mi diamante-dijo para retirarse del salón y comenzar a caminar hasta el hangar en donde había varios roaming eyes estacionados estando al lado de uno una rubí

Rubí-eres titanium cierto

Titanium-si y tu eres la rubí que me llevara a deters primus

Rubí-si vamos no perdamos mas tiempo-dijo para que los entran a la nave que comenzó a elevarse del suelo para despegar encendiendo su motor de gravedad y desapareciendo en el espacio

Y ASI COMIENZA LA CARRERA DE TITANIUM COMO GERRERO DE EXTERMINO DE DIAMANTE BLANCO


	2. Chapter 2

La creación de blanco capitulo 2- ** _MISIONES_**

EN UN SISTEMA PLANETARIO BINARIO SE VEIA UN PLANETA ROJISO CON ALGUNAS MANCHAS AZULES,APARECIENDO EN ESE MOMENTO LA NAVE QUE TRANSPORTABA A TITANIUM LA CUAL FUE DECENDIENDO HASTA LLEGAR A UN CAÑON AMPLIO EN DONDE ATERRIZO SIENDO EL PRIMERO EN SALIR DE LA NAVE TITANIUM Y DESPUES RUBY

Titanium-que paso aquí-pregunto viendo el paisaje con varios inyectores destruidos

Ruby-al parecer la líder de esta rebelión no quiere que el planeta sea transformado por la colonización

Titanium-ya veo…entonces será mejor que me encargue-este volvió a entrar en la nave y salió con un objeto romboidal-tomare este comunicador tu vuelve a la nave y quédate en orbita si algo pasa te llamare entendido

Ruby-si-este volvió a la nave la cual se elevo hasta desaparecer en el cielo

Titanium-bien será mejor que empiece haciendo un reconocimiento del terreno-dijo comenzando a caminar

2 HORAS DESPUES TITANIUM SE NECONTRABA EN LO ALTO DEL CAÑON

Titanium-ya veo por que esa lapislázuli eligió este planeta para su rebelión-dijo viendo los asentamientos de agua a lo lejos-espero que no estén muy lejos-pensó mientras bajaba por la pared del cañón hasta llegar a una pequeña laguna viendo su reflejo, hasta que escucho como una de las rocas se movía-quien esta allí –pregunto viendo la roca de la cual saltaron dos gemas una topacio y la otra una azurita quienes no tenían el emblema de las diamantes delatándolas como rebeldes

Topacio-identifícate-pregunto al ser de piel blanca grisácea y ojos rojos quien solo las miro fijamente

Azurita-responde quien o que eres-pregunto la gema pequeña apuntándole con un desestabilizador

Titanium-quien y que soy no es importante lo que es importante es que me digan donde esta la base de las rebeldes-pregunto con una mirada fría

Azurita-por que te lo diríamos fenómeno-respondió con arrogancia

Titanium-por que sino las destruiré a las dos

Topacio-te das cuenta que estas en desventaja d cierto

Titanium-si crees que eso las salvara déjame quitarse esa idea…ahora respondan y puede que las deja irse intactas

Azurita-no te tenemos miedo y NUNCA TE LO DIREMOS-esta dio un salto dando una estocada con el desestabilizador la cual el detuvo sujetando con fuerza el aparato dejando sorprendiendo a la gema algo que el aprovecho para quitarle el arma y romperla dejándola indefensa

Titanium-no debiste hacer eso-este la sujeto por el cuello- ahor….

JUSTO EN ESE MOMENTO TOPACIO INVOCO SU MAZA Y CORRIO HASTA EL DANDO UN FUERTE GOLPE EL CUAL EL ESQUIVO SOLTANDO A LA AZURITA LA CUAL APROVECHO PARA PONERSER AL LADO DE SU COMPAÑERA

Azurita-lo siento me sorprendió cuando no funciono el desestabilizador

Topacio-no hay tiempo para eso ve corre busca refuerzos yo lo distraeré

Azurita-pero topacio solo me sorprendió no es necesario podemos derrotarlo

Topacio-has caso mi intuición me dice que esa cosa es mas peligrosa de lo que parece así que corre y trae refuerzos

Azurita-bien pero recuerda volver de una pieza ok

Topacio-no hay problema-esta le giño el ojo indicándole que estaría bien

AZURITA CON ESTO DIO UN SALTO A UNA CORNISA COMENZANDO A ALEJARSE DEJANDO TOPACIO SOLA CON TITANIUM

Titanium tu amiga va a sufrir si no me dices lo que quiero saber en este momento

Topacio-mi amiga ya te respondió además una rebelde nuca le diría a alguien de diamante blanco donde esta su base-respondió viendo el emblema en su cinturón

Titanium-entonces será por las malas-este tomo una pose defensiva

Topacio-que así sea

TOPACIO COMENZO EL ATAQUE DANDO FUERTES GOLPES CON SU MAZA LOS CUALES EL SOLO ESQUIVABA HASTA QUE UNO DE LOS GOLPES FUE DETENIDO POR TITANIUM USANDO SOLO SU MANO PARA SORTENER LA MAZA

Titanium-es lo mejor que puedes hacer que patético

Topacio-entonces que tal esto-esta dio un fuerte puñetazo pero el solo lo esquivo aun sosteniendo su arma

Titanium-fue suficiente-este enterró los dedos de su mano libre en el pecho de topacio-despídete-la gema en cuestión en ves de estallar comenzó a ser consumida hasta desaparecer dejando solo su gema en el suelo la cual se volvió de color negro y se desintegro dejando solo polvo-vale ahora a por la otra-este comenzó a perseguir a la otra gema

MIENTRAS TANTO AZURITA SEGUIA CORRIENDO HASTA QUE REPENTINAMENTE TITANIUM APARECIO FRENTE A ELLA HACIENDO QUE SE CALLERA AL SUELO ALGO QUE EL APROBECHO PARA TOMARLA DEL CUELLO

Titanium-tu amiga fue débil y tu no serás mejor así que te aconsejo decirme lo que quiero ahora mientras puedas

Azurita-que le hiciste a topacio-pregunto la gema intentando soltarse de su agarre, pero este solo la sujeto mas fuerte

Titanium-lo mismo que te are a ti si no responde de una ves donde esta la base rebelde-pregunto dándole un rodillazo sin dejar de sujetar a la gema-responde ya gema traidora

Azurita-ja..mas , topacio tenia razón eres mas peligroso de lo que pareces y si crees que te lo diré estas muy equivocado

Titanium-muy bien entonces despídete tambien-este aplico mas fuerza al agarre destruyendo su cuerpo y tomando su gema la cual apretó hasta que esta se volvió negra y se desintegro en su mano-que perdida de tiempo tal-el vio en ese momento un objeto esférico el cual recogió-un comunicador seguramente intento alejarse lo suficiente para llamar a otras gemas. Me pregunto si podre rastrear su señal-este tomo su comunicador haciendo que el mismo se convirtiera en una pantalla en la cual apareció ruby-tengo un comunicador de las rebeldes puedes rastrear la señal desde la nave

Ruby-si solo acerca el comunicador al tuyo-este acerco el objeto esférico ala pantalla-bien dame un momento….lo tengo la señal viene de un lugar 10 klm al este de tu posición actual

Titanium-buen trabajo corto y fuera ruby –bien hora de ponerse en marcha-este comenzó a correr en dirección a la base

MIENTRAS EN LA BASE DE LAS REBELDES UNA RUBY CORRIA HASTA LLEGAR A UNA BISMUTO LA CUAL ESTABA DISCUTIENDO CON OTRAS GEMAS

Ruby-siento interrumpirlo pero debo informarle que topacio y azurita no se han reportado desde que entraron en la región al oeste de aquí-dijo con cierto nerviosismo en el rostro

Bismuto-que raro ellas no suelen retrasarse sin embargo seguramente se habrán distraído de nuevo no seria la primera vez

Ruby-puede ser pero las conozco lo suficiente como para saber que esto es inusual en ellas

Bismuto-entiendo entonces que tal esto si no se reportan en una hora mandare a un equipo a por ellas ok

Ruby-se lo agradezco

Bismuto-no hay de que después de todo para somos camaradas cierto-respondió con una sonrisa

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES TITANIUM SE ENCONTRABA EN UNA CORNISA VIENDO LA BASE REBELDE LA CUAL CONSISTIA EN UNA AMPLIA ZONA TALLADA EN LA ROCA Y VARIAS TERRAZAS ESCULPIDAS EN LA ROCA EN LAS CUALES HABIA UNA GUARDIA POR CADA TERRAZA

Titanium-dedo admitirlo no son para nada idiotas este lugar es idóneo para su base sobretodo por estar escondida y camuflarse con el entorno-pensó al observar la base rebelde-pues no queda de otra habrá que ir de manera frontal-con este pensamiento dio un gran salto aterrizando en el centro de la base dejando a las gemas sorprendidas por el-escuchen gemas inútiles por que solo lo diré una ves tráiganme a su líder la lapislázuli y puede que deje intactas a la mitad de ustedes-dijo soltando una amenaza y haciendo que una amatista se le acercara

Amatista-ja por que arriamos lo que nos dice un fenómeno y por cierto que clase de gema eres nunca he visto a alguien como tu

Titanium-y si tienes suerte nunca volverás a ver algo como yo así que tráiganme a su líder o tendré que comenzar a destrozarlas hasta que alguien decida ser sensato-respondió

Amatista-vaya así que aparte de fenómeno también eres defectuoso por si no te das cuenta te superamos 20 a 1 por lo tanto no estas en posición de exigir nada-dijo acercándose a el

Titanium-que curioso fue lo mismo que esa topacio y azurita pensaban antes de que las destruyera fácilmente así que sino quieres terminar igual ya sabes lo que debes hacer-respondió haciendo que una ruby se acercara

Ruby-entonces tu las destruiste… Porque-pregunto con enojo en su rostro

Titanium-por entrometerse en mi misión y no decirme lo que quería o acaso necesito otra razón-dijo haciendo que todas las gemas le mirasen de manera furiosa

Ruby-pagas muy caro ESO-este invoco su arma junto con las demás gemas

Titanium-que así sea entonces –invoco su látigo-pero que sepáis que no tendré piedad con ninguna de ustedes sucias traidoras-dijo tomando una pose de combate

DANDO ASI COMIENZO A UNA BATALLA EN LA CUAL TODAS LAS GEMAS REVELDES LE ATACARON MIENTRAS QUE EL ENVIO UNA DESCARGA DE ENERGIA ATRAVES DE SU ARMA DANDO CON ESTA UN MOVIMIENTO HORIZONTAL DE TAL MANERA QUE LA ENERGIA SALIO DISPARADA DEL ARMA EN FORMA DE ONDA CORTANTE LA CUAL LAS ISO RETROCER ALGO QUE EL APROVECHO PARA SUJETAR A DOS GEMAS SIENDO UNA DE ELLAS JALADA POR EL CON EL LATIGO Y DESTRUYENDOLAS DEJANDO SOLO POLVO ALGO QUE TOMO POR SORPRESA A TODAS Y CONTINUANDO LA LUCHA ATRAVES DE LA CUAL LAS GEMAS TAMBIEN INTENTARON CON EL DESESTABILIZADOR PERO ESTE NO FUNCIONABA EN EL SER DANDOLE MAS OPORTUNIDAD DE REDUCIR SU NUMERO DANDO COMO RESULTADO QUE EN DIES MINUTOS YA HUBIERAN PERDIDO 5 GEMAS ALGO QUE LAS ISO PELEAR CON MAS FURIA MIENTRAS QUE EL SEGUIA PELEANDO DE MANERA CONTROLADA Y SISTEMATICA APROVECHANDO SU LIMITADA VISION FUTURA PARA ELIMINAR A MAS GEMAS REDUCIENDOLAS A 12 Y DESPUES A 4 HASTA QUE FINALMENTE SOLO QUEDABAN TITANIUM QUIEN TENIA VARIOS CORTES PEQUEÑOS EN SUS BRAZOS ,ROSTRO Y PECHO Y LA RUBY AQUIEN SUJETABA DEL CUELLO

Titanium-debieron hacer lo que les ordene desde el principio…pero en ves de eso decidieron ser obstinadas y cual fue el resultado, ahora solo quedas tu así que habla de una ves donde… Esta la lapislázuli

Ruby-que clase de monstruo eres-pregunto intentando zafarse del agarre

Titanium-uno enviado a destruirlos y que quiere que hables de una ves antes que no puedas-respondió apretando mas el agarre

Ruby-si qu..quieres saberlo mira detrás

Titanium-qu….-este no tuvo tiempo de responder al ser golpeado por un puño de agua el cual lo mando a volar soltando a la gema roja y terminar chocando contra uno de las paredes de la base y caer al suelo-bien jugado esa no la vi venir-este se levantó del suelo viendo que a unos pocos metros de el esta la lapislázuli junto con dos esferas de agua las cuales se mantenían cerca de ella-al fin nos encontramos traidora

Lapislázuli-falle no pude llegar a tiempo-pensó la gema azul al ver que solo quedaba una gema rebelde y recordar como había terminado en esa situación

FLASHBACK HACE UNOS MINUTOS

LA LAPISLAZULI SE ENCONTRABA SOBRE VOLANDO USANDO LAS ESFERAS LAS CUALES LA SUJETABAN MIENTRAS SE ENCONTRABA CAMINO A LA BASE

Lapislázuli-dedo darme prisa si lo que dijo bismuto es cierto solo espero no perder mas gemas-pensó al recordar lo que bismuto le había dicho que esta gema que estaba luchando con el resto de las gemas-debo darme prisa-justo en ese momento ella llego hasta la base en donde vio a solo dos seres una de las rubys y otro ser que lo sujetaba-no no no no-esta pensaba negando la idea de que aquel ser hubiera destruido a sus camaradas-lo pagas-pensó dándole forma a una de las esferas impulsándola contra el ser y dándole forma de puño

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Titanium-escucha tienes dos opciones puedes intentar pelear conmigo y terminar igual que tus patéticas gemas o puedes rendirte y venir por las buenas

Lapislázuli-si es la única manera de conseguir la redención por haberles fallado como líder entonces luchare contigo-las esferas se transformaron en dos anillos que giraban entorno a ella-prepárate

Titanium-debiste aceptar la segunda…pero si es así como quieres que sea entonces que así sea-este invoco su arma preparándose para la lucha

LA PELEA ENTRE LOS DOS ERA VASTANTE PAREJA PUES LAPISLAZULI TENIA LA VENTAJA DE QUE SUS ANILLOS LE PERMITIAN ATACAR Y DEFENDERSE AL MISMO TIEMPO MIENTRAS QUE TITANIUM APROVECHA SU CAPACIDAD PARA PREDECIR LOS MOVIMIENTOS PARA ESQUIVAR LOS GOLPES Y CONTRAATACAR SOLTANDO DESCARGAS DE ENERGIA DE SU ARMA DE MODO QUE PASARON VARIOS MINUTOS Y AMBOS YA SE ENCONTRABAN MAS CANSADOS CON VARIOS GOLPES EN SUS CUERPOS SIENDO TITANIUM EL MAS HERIDO POR LA PELEA ANTERIOR ALGO QUE ELLA APROVECHO PARA DARLE UN FUERTE GOLPE EL CUAL EL PUDO SOPORTAR SOLO PARA ACERCARSE A ELLA Y DARLE UN GOLPE DE GANCHO EL CUAL LA MANDO VARIOS METROS EN EL AIRE DANDOLE LA OPORTUNIDAD A EL PARA DAR UN SALTO Y DARLE UNA PATADA DE GILLOTINA EN LA ESPALDA DE TAL MANERA QUE LA MANDO CON EL DOBLE DE FUERZA CONTRA EL SUELO DANDO COMO RESULTADO QUE LA FORMA DE ESTA S ESTALLARA DEJANDO EN EL SUELO SOLO SU GEMA LA CUAL EL RECOGIO Y ENCAPSULO EN UNA BURBUJA DE COLOR NEGRO TRASLUSIDA DEJANDO SOLO COMO TESTIGO A AQUELLA RUBY QUIEN HABIA PRESENCIADO EL COMBATE ENTRE LOS DOS SIN PODER HACER NADA PARA EVITAR QUE SU LIDER AHORA SE ENCONTRARA EN MANOS DEL ENEMIGO

Titanium-al fin ahora debo llamar a ruby para que me recoja-dijo tomando su comunicador-ruby ya termine aquí ya puedes recogerme en las coordenadas de la base rebelde

EN UNOS SEGUNDOS LA NAVE ATERRIZO SALIENDO RUBY DE LA MISMA

NOTA-para diferenciarlas la ruby de la nave es 1 y la rebelde es 2

Ruby 1-valla es increíble solo te tomo unas horas pero ya tienes a su líder-dijo con emoción al ver la gema en la burbuja

Titanium-si y ahora que ya terminamos aquí será mejor que volvamos al homeword a entregarla a diamante blanco-dijo cuando sintió que una mano se sujetaba de su pierna resultando ser la otra ruby quien apenas podía levantarse después de la pelea-suéltame-dijo pero la ruby no lo soltaba

Ruby 2-nunca no hasta que nos devuelvas a nuestra líder

Titanium-que molestia-este giro la vista a la gema al lado de el-destrúyela

Ruby 1-con gusto-respondió invocando de su gema un pequeño cuchillo con el cual apuñalo a la otra gema roja dejando solo su gema-los traidores no merecen piedad-pronuncio hundiendo el cuchillo en la gema dejando solo fragmentos de la misma

Titanium-bien ahora que no quedan obstáculos molestos vámonos de aquí-dijo entrando a la nave seguido de ruby quien tomo el control de la nave mientras que el se sentaba en una de las sillas y la nave despegaba encendiendo el motor de gravedad-ahora debería sanar mis heridas…eh ruby sujeta esto-dijo dando le la burbuja-mas te vale no reventarla

-Ruby-que quieres decir con eso-pregunto la gema sosteniendo la burbuja

Titanium-solo mira-este paso su dedo pulgar por su lengua y luego por una de las heridas de su brazo la cual se cerro al instante así como reparando su traje dejando a la ruby impresionada

Ruby-guao tienes poderes sanadores….pero espera un momento se supone que solo las cuarzos rosas posen ese poder

Titanium-asi es pero yo no soy un cuarzo rosa simplemente me dieron sus poderes junto el de otras gemas

Ruby-y que otros poderes tienes entonces-pregunto con gran curiosidad

Titanium-quizás te los muestre en otra ocasión por ahora solo sujeta esa burbuja en lo que me curo

VARIOS MINUTOS DESPUES LA NAVE HABIA LLEGADO A EL HOMEWORD ATERRIZANDO EN EL MISMO HANGAR SALIENDO TITANIUM DE LA NAVE SUJETANDO LA BURBUJA YA COMPLETAMENTE RECUPERADO

Titanium-bien será mejor que le lleve esto a diamante blanco-dijo viendo la burbuja y luego a ruby-hasta luego ruby quizás nos veamos en otra misión-termino de despedirse entrando de nuevo a la base hasta llegar ala gigantesca puerta la cual se abrió dejando ver a la enorme gema blanca sobre su trono y a su perla al lado-mi diamante traigo ante usted a la líder rebelde-dijo mostrando la burbuja con la gema dentro

Diamante blanco-bien sácala y déjala regenerarse para que me vea-ordeno a titanium y este simplemente pincho con el dedo la burbuja dejando la gema el en suelo de tal manera que esta comenzó a brilla y a los pocos segundo la gema se había regenerado solo para ver a la gigantesca gema que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la tomo con la mano aplicando precio sobre la gema en su hombro-si crees que esto es malo solo espera no hemos empezado todavía el castigo por tu rebelión… gema inservible pero no te preocupes no te destruiré después de todo desperdiciar a una lapislázuli no seria la decisión mas eficiente sobretodo con lo difíciles que son de producir con la escases de recursos sin embargo -esta aplicando mas fuerza destruyendo su cuerpo y quedando su gema en su mano-buen trabajo titanium veo que al fin das los resultados que esperaba y eso que solo es tu primea misión así que espero que no me defraudes

Titanium-mi diamante eso nunca pasara

Diamante blanco-eso espero en fin eso es todo ya puedes retirarte y recuerda quiero un informe detallado en dos horas ya puedes irte

Titanium-como ordene-este salió de la habitación y regreso a su habitáculo en donde estaban ágata y aquamarine-que hacen aquí

Ágata blanca-solo vinimos a preguntarte como te fue en tu primera misión real-pregunto sentándose

Titanium-pues debo decir que fue divertido sobre todo cuando descubrían que sus desestabilizadores no funcionaban en mi

Aquamarine-debieron estar espantadas y que me dices de su líder que tan fuerte era

Tianium-pues solo les diré que los rumores sobre ella no mentían cuando decían que era peligrosa… Aun qué claro como ya descubrieron yo lo soy mas ojalá hubieran venido conmigo debieron ver sus caras cuando las desintegraba puedo jurar que casi pierden sus formas físicas del miedo-dijo comando asiento al frente de su mesa-bien será mejor que escriba ese informe para diamante blanco

Ágata blanca-entonces nos retiramos nosotras tenemos un trabajo que hacer-se subieron ala plataforma-adiós titanium-ambas desaparecieron en la corriente del rayo

TRES MESES DESPUES TITANIUM SE ENCONTRABA CAMINANDO POR LOS MISMOS PASILLOS HASTA LLEGAR A LA SALA DE DIAMANTE BLANCO DONDE SE ENCONTRABA LA IMPONENTE GEMA

Titanium-mi diamante debo informarle que la operación en el sector demus se cumplió según lo planeado

Diamante blanco-excelente trabajo ahora dime conoces ala citrino de diamante amarillo

Titanium-si he escuchado que es la mejor guerrera de su corte así como una luchadoras implacable cuya lealtad es indiscutible…pero si me lo permite por que lo pregunta mi diamante

Diamante blanco-veras últimamente he estado pensando en que ha llegado el momento de que te presente oficialmente como miembro de mi corte y que mejor forma que luchando con la mejor luchadora de diamante amarillo además hemos capturado a unas defectuosas ala cuales podrás destruir en el combate

Titanium-entiendo y dígame también destruyo a la citrino

Diamante blanco-no solo derrótala no la destruyas ….ahora escucha este es el plan para tu presentación-dijo contándole el plan a titanium quien escucho con sumo cuidado

UNAS HORAS MAS TARDE EN UNA ARENA VARIAS GEMAS Y UNA CIRCON EN LO ALTO QUIENES SE ENCONTRABAN BIENDO COMO UNA GEMA AMARILLA DERROTABA A UNA JASPE PEQUEÑA ALA CUAL DIO UN FUERTE PISOTON DESTRUYENDO A LA PEQUEÑA POR COMPLETO QUEDANDO SOLO FRAGMENTOS DE LA GEMA EN EL SUELO

Circón-y se acabo citrino a destruido otra gema-anuncio la gema roja

Citrino-quien sigue-pregunto con extrema confianza

Circon-veamos según parece la siguiente lucha será un espectáculo especial

JUSTO EN ESE MOMENTO APARECIO DECENDIENDO EL PALANQUIN DE DIAMANTE BLANCO EN EL CUAL SE APRECIABAN A TIATNIUM,PERLA Y LA IMPONENTE GEMA

Diamante blanco-en efecto circón este será un espectáculo especial…ante ustedes presento a titanium-dijo mientras el mismo se bajaba de palanquín-como pueden ver es un guerrero único en su clase y un miembro secreto de mi corte hasta hoy que lo hago publico pero no solo eso también hay algo para su disfrute…tráiganlas-esta miro a unas guardias amatistas quienes se fueron un momento y volvieron con varias gemas quienes al ser vistas por las gemas del publico comenzaron a recibir abucheos e insultos-circón preséntalas

Circón-como ordene mi diamante –respondió con nerviosismo poniéndose a buscar rápidamente los nombres…bien en primero la gema con la habilidad mas inútil la padparadscha que puede ver eventos ya ocurridos…después tenemos al terror fundido la gemelas rutile y por ultimo las peores las repugnantes fusiones la que se ase llamar rhodonite conformada por una perla y una ruby y la peor de todas la abominación conformada por seis gemas fluorite-dijo terminando de presentarlas

Diamante blanco-bien para que sea una pelea justa le daré a citrino una ventaja para que use el desestabilizador en el combate y además como premio para aquel que sea el ultimo de los dos en seguir de pie le daré una perla

Citrino-mi diamante con todo respeto no necesito ninguna ventaja para ganar

Diamante blanco- no era una sugerencia citrino tu lucharas según lo que acabo de decir e sido clara-la gema amarilla solo inclino la cabeza con afirmación-bien perla da le el arma-su perla obedeció entregándole el arma a la gema amarilla-bien que de comienzo el combate

Titanium-deberías rendirte ahora que tienes la oportunidad-invoco su arma-por que cuando comience no tendré piedad…sobretodo con esas desgracias detrás de ti

Citrino-ja que gracia pero seré yo la que no tendrá piedad y una ves que te derrote me encargare de ellas personalmente

Titanium-entonces no digas que no te lo advertí

ESTE CORRIO EN DIRECION A LA GEMA AMARILLA PERO JUSTO CUANDO ESTABA MAS CERCA CAMBIO DE DIRECION TOMANDO A LAS GEMELAS POR SORBRESA AL APARECER DETRÁS DE ELLAS

Rutile-por favor no….-no termino de hablar al ver como su cuerpo era adsorbido dejando solo su gema que se volvió negra desintegrándose dando como resultado que el publico y las otras gemas defectuosas se asustaran mas al ver como todo lo que quedaba era polvo

Titanium-una menos quedan tres por destruir y una que derrotar y ahora quien sigue….

Citrino-espera no dejare que me quites la diversión de destruir a estas defectuosas-dijo tomando una pose de combate

Titanium-entonces será mejor que te des prisa antes de que termine

Padparadscha-cuidado rutile te atacara por detrás-dijo la gema-sin percatarse que titanium ya estaba al frente de ella para darle con el látigo de manera vertical destruyendo su cuerpo y tomando su gema la cual sujeto hasta que esta se convirtió en polvo en su mano

JUSTO EN ESE MOMENTO CITRINO LE ATACO CON EL DESESTABILIZADOR PERO ESTE NO TUVO EFECTO EN EL DEJANDO A LA GEMA CON UN HUECO EN SU DEFENSA ALGO QUE APROVECHO PARA QUITARLE EL ARMA DE UN MANOTASO QUEDANDO ESTA A VARIOS METROS DEL MISMOS Y DANDOLE UNA PATA QUE LA ALEJO UNOS METROS MAS

Titanium-sabes no hace falta que te desesperes por el contrario será mejor que te preparares por que hoy vas a caer

Citrino-inténtalo-esta invoco su arma la cual consistía en un guantelete con una hoja afilada al final de la misma

AMBOS COMENZARON A LUCHAR REPARTIENDOSE ENTRE LOS DOS CONSTANTES GOLPES Y PATADAS ASI COMO CORTES Y VARIAS MAGULLADURAS, MIENTRAS RHODONITE SE ACERCO A SU AMIGA

Rhodonite-fluorite debemos intentar escapar antes que esos dos nos destruyan-le dijo a su ultima amiga con nerviosismo y terror en el rostro

Fluorite-pero..como lo..hacemos no tenemos con que-respondió de manera pausada

Rhodonite-que me dices del desestabilizador de citrino-dijo señalando el arma en el suelo-podemos tomarlo mientras esos dos luchan

Fluorite-pero si…te acercas demasiado…podrían destruirte

Rhodonite-pero si no también nos destruirán además puede que se mi lado ruby pero no quiero esperar a que eso pase-esta corrió en dirección a la pelea y tomo rápidamente el desestabilizador pero justo cuando regresaba con su amiga sintió como era jalada de regreso y al voltearse vio que titanium usaba su látigo para arrastrarla de regreso hasta el quien al tenerla cerca enrollo en su cuello el látigo estrangulándola-por q..que haces esto-pregunto con sus ultimas fuerzas al ser cuyo cuerpo tenia varios corte sangrando

Titanium-por que son una desgracia para nuestra raza y como tales deben ser destruidos-con estas palabras frías libero una descarga eléctrica en el látigo destruyendo a la fusión dejando a una perla y una ruby las cuales intentaros fusionarse de nuevo pero este tomo a ruby y la quebró dejando a la perla en shock solo para ser la siguiente en ser destrozada acto que le gano una ovación del publico

MIENTRAS FLUORITE NO PODIA CREERLO TODAS SUS AMIGAS HABIAN SIDO DESTRUIDAS FRETE A SUS OJOS UN ACONTECIMIENTO QUE NO PUDO SOPORTAR DANDO COMO RESULTDADO QUE LA FUSION SE DESQUEBRAJARA QUEDANDO SEIS GEMAS SEPARADAS LAS CUALES ESTABAN EN SHOCK TAMBIEN POR LO SUCEDIÓ DANDOLE A CITRINO LA OPORTUNIDAD DE DESTRUIRLAS UNA POR UNA HASTA QUE NO QUEDO NADA MAS QUE FRAGMENTOS DE GEMAS GANANDOCE TAMBIEN UNA OVACION DEL PUBLICO

Citrino-tengo que reconocerlo titanium sea lo que sea que eres debo decir que eres fuerte no muchos han durado tanto como tu…pero pienso acabar este combate ahora y reclamar mi premio-dijo preparándose para luchar de nuevo

Titanium-bien en ese caso te mostrare mi mejor truco-este tomo con las dos manos el mango de su arma y los jalo en direcciones opuestas de tal manera que la parte flexible del arma quedo rígida quedando el arma como un bastón Bo con un pico en el extremo de arriba

Citrino-tu arma cambio ese es tu mejor truco

Titanium-no solo es una parte y ahora despídete-este cargo el arma y de un fuerte golpe enterró en el suelo la punta afilada descargando una fuerte corriente la cual golpeo tan rápido a citrino que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar destruyendo su cuerpo pero dejando su gema

Circón-y se acabo gemas por primera ves en siglos citrino a caído no puedo creerlo

JUSTO EN ESE MOMENTO DIAMANTE BLANCO HISO UN ADEMAN CON LA MANO HACIENDO QUE TODOS CALLARAN

Diamante blanco-como pueden ver gemas titanium es un guerrero único además a realizado misiones de extremo riesgo y cumplido con las expectativas es por eso que desde ahora le otorgo el titulo de inquisidor de tal manera que tendrá la autoridad para arrestar o destruir a cualquier gemas que rompa las reglas

CON ESTAS PALABRAS LA PERLA DE DIAMANTE BLANCO LE ENTREGO UNA CAPA QUE LE CUBRIA LOS HOMBROS HASTA EL FINAL DE SU ESPALDA DE COLOR GRIS CON UN BROCHE DE DIAMANTE BLANCO EN EL FRENTE

Diamante blanco-además como dije para aquel que quedara al final habría una perla así que llévenlo-señalo otras guardias quienes llevaron a titanium a una plataforma de transporte apareciendo en un recinto lleno de perlas de distintos colores siendo recibido por una circón morada

Circón- dígame como quiere a su perla

Titanium-para empezar que sea callada pero que pueda hablar debes en cuando segundo que pueda cantar y bailar para entretenerme tiene alguna como esa

Circón-si tenemos a 10 que encajan en esa descripción llamare para que las traigan en este momento

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES DOS TOPACIOS TRAIAN CONSIGO A LAS PERLAS DE DISTINTOS COLORES Y TODAS CON AL MENOS UNA PARTE DE SU TRAJE CON UNA PARTE TRANSPARENTE QUE LAS IDENTIFICABA COMO LUJOSAS SIENDO LA PRIMERA ALA QUE SE HACERCO DE COLOR AZUL CON SU GEMA EN SU OMBLIGO Y UN PEQUEÑO TUTU TRANSPARENTE

Titanium-dime perla si te llevara a mi habitáculo y te dijera que ingirieras conmigo una sustancia que necesito que arias

Perla-pues yo..yo no se nunca se nos ha pedido que ingiramos algo

Titanium-eso no fue lo que pregunte o es que acaso estas defectuosa-pregunto acercando su cara con pequeños corte rojizos

Perla-no es solo que nunca nos prepararon para ingerir nada

Titanium-que respuesta mas decepcionante…vale la siguiente-este miro a la perla dos gemas a la derecha

ESTA ERA UNA PERLA GRIS CON LA GEMA EN EL PECHO Y UN TRAJE CON MANGAS LARGAS Y SOLTADAS TRANSPARENTES

Titanium-misma pregunta que arias

Perla gris-como su perla debo obedecer si es lo quiere entonces ingeriré esa sustancia

Titanium-y si te pidiera que bailaras para entretenerme

Perla gris-entonces bailaría por entretenerlo

Titanium-bien esa es la respuesta que esperaba-se giro a la perla anterior-ves no es tan difícil-se giro hacia la circón-me llevare a la gris….vamos te mostrare donde vivo-dijo haciendo una seña con la mano ala perla quien lo empezó a acompañar hacia la plataforma solo para desaparecer y aparecer en su habitáculo-aquí es donde vivo y de ahora en adelante será donde estarás cuando este de misión ok-esta solo asintió-bien entonces escucha te diré como quiero que hagas las cosas mas tarde pero por mientras debes saber que cuando nos encontremos aquí tendrás permitido hablar siempre y cuando te comportes pero cuando salgamos o vengan otras gemas solo hablaras si te hablan entendiste

Perla gris-si amo-respondió inclinando la cabeza

Titanium-bien ahora ves aquella maquina-señalo el replicador-toma uno de esos envases y ponlo debajo de la boquilla hasta que la sustancia llegue a la marca roja del envase que será cuando se detenga luego déjalo en la mesa yo debo curara estas heridas-este se retiro a la habitación de al lado cerrando la puerta

LUEGO DE QUE PERLA PUSIERA EL ENVASE EN LA MESA TITANIUM SALIO LIMPIO SIN HERIDAS Y CON EL TRAJE COMO NUEVO TOMANDO ASIENTO Y COMIENDO LA SUSTANCIA CON ASPECTO DE BOLITAS BLANCAS


	3. Chapter 3

La creación de blanco capitulo-3 **UNA MISIÓN**

En la gran sala de las diamantes se encontraban las tres regentes discutiendo acerca de los recientes hechos todas sentadas en sus respectivos tronos

Diamante amarillo-por qué no nos dijiste nada acerca de esa monstruosidad que has creado-pregunto desde su trono

Diamante azul-amarillo tiene razón debiste decirnos lo que estabas haciendo al crear una aberración como esa

Diamante blanco-no tenía por qué decirles nada a ninguna de las dos además si vamos al caso mientras que yo cree algo útil el clúster de amarillo solo ha sido una pérdida de tiempo y un fracaso a la hora de resolver el problema para el cual fue creado

Diamante amarillo-si te refieres a la rebelión en la tierra te puedo asegurar que no son algo de lo que nos debamos preocupar según los informes de las rubíes que volvieron ahora apenas son cuatro miserables gemas y dos traidoras

Diamante blanco-no me interesa si son cuatro o son cuatrocientas el mero hecho de que todavía existan esas traidoras debería ser más que suficiente para que las dos pongan más empeño en solucionar el problema sobre todo tu azul al fin y al cabo tú fuiste la que nos convenció a mí y a amarillo de darle su propia colonia a rosa aun sabiendo que ella todavía no estaba lista para asumir dicha responsabilidad

Diamante azul-que estas insinuando blanco-pregunto un poco molesta por el comentario

Diamante blanco-no estoy insinuando nada más que la verdad azul si no hubieras cedido ante la insistencia de rosa por tener su propia colonia tal vez ella estaría aquí pero como siempre tuviste que terminar cediendo a sus caprichos y mira el resultado no has parado de lloriquear en los últimos cinco mil años sin entender de una vez que eso no la traerá de vuelta

Diamante azul-como puedes decir eso-pregunto completamente indignada y con lágrimas en los ojos-cuando yo fui la única de las tres que fue a ayudarla cuando la rebelión se volvió un problema mayor , y donde estaban ustedes dos-señalo a amarillo-tú estabas buscando una nueva colonia recién terminando una-señalo a blanco –y tu sentada aquí administrando el homeword y tus colonias cómodamente-dijo de manera acusatoria al mismo tiempo que proyectaba su aura haciendo que amarillo soltase algunas lágrimas y blanco se tomase un momento pero sin derramar lagrima alguna

Diamante blanco-entonces dime porque si habían dos diamantes y sus ejércitos superaban en número a los rebeldes no pudieron solucionar el problema-pregunto inquisitivamente-bien déjame darte la respuesta el error que rosa cometió fue no darse cuenta y reaccionar a tiempo y el tuyo fue no tomarte más enserio el asunto de la rebelión, y es por eso que hago esto-dijo haciendo aparece una pantalla frente a ella y tocar uno de los iconos

Diamante amarillo-y que es lo que acabas de hacer si se puede saber-pregunto limpiando sus lagrimas

Diamante blanco-acabo de llamar a titanium para asignarle una misión y quiero que las dos escuchen con atención

Diamante amarillo-acaso piensas mandarlo a la tierra

Diamante blanco-así es lo mandare a solucionar este asunto de una vez y de paso quizá también le diga que averigüe que le paso a la jaspe que perdiste

 **JUSTO EN ESE MOMENTO TAL COMO HABIA DICHO TITANIUM APARECIO SALIENDO DE UNA CORRIENTE DE PORTAL HACIENDO EL SALUDO TIPICO**

Titanium-mis diamantes es un honor estar en su presencia-dijo refiriéndose a azul y a amarillo-mi diamante-dijo esta vez viendo a blanco-vine tan rápido como pude cuando recibí su llamado como puedo serviros

Diamante blanco-tengo una misión especial, iras a la tierra y te en encargaras de eliminar toda fuerza rebelde que encuentres además como dije anteriormente esta es especial por lo que tendrás dos objetivos adicionales el primero será traerme a la líder de la rebelión rose cuarzo si es posible de una pieza y su espada como trofeo , y el segundo será averiguar que le sucedió a la jaspe que diamante amarillo envió allí como escolta en una misión de inspección

Titanium-mi diamante no pretendo insultar su conocimiento de los hechos pero no se supone que los rebeldes de ese mundo fueron destruidos al final de la rebelión

Diamante blanco-eso fue lo que todos pensamos hasta hace un tiempo que comenzamos a recibir informes de que los restos del grupo rebelde conocido como las gemas de cristal todavía seguían operativas , al principio no le dimos mucha importancia después de todo el planeta seria destruido por el cluster o al menos esa era la idea para darle cierre al asunto en la tierra-dijo viendo a diamante amarillo por un momento- el problema es que según los últimos informes de un grupo de rubíes que logro regresar la situación no es ni de cerca la que esperábamos de modo que iras a la tierra y te encargaras de resolver este asunto de una vez por todas

Titanium-mi diamante tomando en cuenta los objetivos de esta misión me permitirán sugerir algo-dijo de la manera más respetuosa

Diamante blanco-y que es lo que tienes que sugerir

Titanium-visto que esta será una misión especial pienso que la mejor forma de abórdala seria teniendo toda la información posible acerca de la situación de modo que le pido permiso para interrogar a las rubíes que volvieron y así poder actuar de la manera más eficiente para así poder cumplir los objetivos impuestos-dijo esperando la respuesta

Diamante blanco-no es una mala sugerencia-dijo tomando un momento para pensarlo-muy bien puedes ir a interrogarlas, se encuentran en el área de detención 5 nivel D , pero recuerda una vez terminado el interrogatorio me informaras inmediatamente entendido

Titanium-por su puesto mi diamante

Diamante blanco-bien ahora puedes retirarte-dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano siendo la única respuesta de titanium desaparecer de nuevo en la corriente del portal dejando de nuevo solas a las diamantes

Diamante amarillo-tanta confianza le tienes a tu pequeña monstruosidad que planeas enviarlo solo

Diamante blanco-la confianza es irrelevante amarillo conozco las habilidades de titanium y si pudo desmantelar rebeliones con números más grandes encargarse de cuatro miserables gemas y dos traidoras no será un desafío para el

Diamante azul-puede ser pero no olvides que este grupo de rebeldes en específico es el único que emplea esas desagradables fusiones mixtas las cuales pueden hacer mucho daño si no tienes cuidado al momento de enfrentarlas -dijo expresando su pensamiento del tema

Diamante blanco-soy muy consciente de eso azul, y la verdad es que me inspire en esas desagradables fusiones mixtas para crear a titanium de forma que él sea capaz de contrarrestarlas y a su vez superarlas sin muchos problemas de por medio

Diamante amarillo-quieres decir que esa pequeña monstruosidad tuya es una especie de fusión forzada

Diamante blanco-no amarillo contrario a tus experimentos que buscaban unir de forma permanente a dos o más gemas yo busque la manera de que una sola gema tuviera las habilidades y capacidades de distintas gemas al mismo tiempo que las amplifica

Diamante azul-y por qué tiene un cuerpo orgánico similar a esos humanos del zoológico de rosa

Diamante blanco-para responderte esa pregunta primero debes entender que cuando comencé a experimentar lo hice usando como sujetos de prueba a rubíes el problema fue que al momento de intentar modificar la gema su matriz de luz se volvía instable y la rubí quedaba permanentemente dañada de modo que decidí cambiar el enfoque y usar un cuerpo orgánico que actuara como un contenedor

Diamante amarillo-tiene sentido después de todo nuestros cuerpos son simples campos de fuerza que contienen nuestra luz y energía una alteración como la que propones seguramente desestabilizaría la matriz de luz al momento de intentar cualquier alteración, mientras que el cuerpo de esa cosa es más un contenedor para la matriz de luz de modo que esta no puede escapar o desestabilizase, estoy en lo correcto-pregunto luego de explicar su análisis

Diamante blanco-así es y de esa manera también lo hice inmune a un desestabilizador tal como ya vieron en las grabaciones del combate-explico ella

Diamante amarillo-hablando de eso y ya que mencionas el combate me gustaría saber que uso esa cosa para destruir a esas gemas defectuosas-pregunto de manera más interesada

Diamante azul-también yo debo admitir que tengo cierta curiosidad por saber qué fue lo que uso para dejar a esas gemas reducidas a nada más que polvo negro

Diamante blanco-lo que el uso es una habilidad única de el con la cual es capaz de destruir una gema de forma permanente al adsorber la luz y energía de la gema , siendo todo lo que queda de la misma nada más que polvo como ya habéis visto-dijo explicando dicho poder a las otras dos diamantes

Diamante amarillo-en otras palabras has creado un arma que es casi imparable y con la capacidad de destruir cualquier gema que toque-dijo tomando un momento para levantarse del trono- y aun siendo tan peligroso lo dejas caminar por el planeta como si nada cuando debería estar encerrado y aislado del resto de gemas en el planeta

Diamante blanco- y quieres ser tu quien lo encierre-pregunto levantando una ceja-por qué si es así debo recordarte que al ser inmune al desestabilizador también lo es a las celdas de contención e incluso podría ser inmune a tus poderes amarillo aunque esto último no lo sé con certeza de modo que si quieres atraparlo sin matarlo claro está que primero deberás de construir un recinto especialmente diseñado para contenerlo y seguramente para cuando lo tengas el ya estará camino a la tierra-dijo con normalidad haciendo que diamante amarillo volviera a sentarse en su trono con una cara pensativa

 **MIENTRAS EN OTRO LUGAR SE HAYABAN TITANIUM Y SU PERLA CAMINANDO POR UN PASILLO CAMINO A INTERROGAR A LAS RUBIES**

Titanium-perla quiero que le mandes un mensaje a nuestra rubí y le digas que se presente en el hangar listo para partir

Perla-enseguida lo hare inquisidor-dijo proyectando una pantalla frente a ella y mandando el mensaje a su destinatario-está hecho inquisidor-dijo al momento en que los dos se detuvieron frente a una puerta la cual ella abrió dejando ver adentro de la habitación a las rubíes sentadas frente a una mesa rectangular

Titanium-esto no debería tomar mucho tiempo-dijo sentándose frente a las rubíes y con la mesa de por medio –asumo que todas han sido notificadas de quien soy y por qué estoy aquí-pregunto y ellas solo respondieron asintiendo con la cabeza-bien en ese caso comencemos por el principio, porque fueron a la tierra

Rubí(doc)-señor fuimos con la misión de traer de regreso la jaspe de diamante amarillo que había sido mandada como escolta en una misión de inspección-respondió la rubí con la gema en el pecho

Titanium-y dígame porque no está dicha jaspe en esta sala para que la interrogue también-pregunto aun siendo obvia la respuesta

Rubí(doc)-por qué nuestra misión fue un fracaso señor durante nuestra visita a la tierra nos encontramos con una extrañas gemas quienes nos engañaron no una sino dos veces señor-dijo agachando la cabeza por la vergüenza

Titanium-dime rubí eres consciente de que si esto no fuera un interrogatorio y necesitase la información ya te habría destruido por ser un líder incompetente y fallarle al imperio de esta forma tan lamentable

Rubí(doc)-lo se señor y le prometo que eso no volverá a pasar nunca mas

Titanium-créeme cuando acabe el interrogatorio estoy seguro de que no volverás a cometer ese error nunca más , en todo caso vamos con la siguiente pregunta quien de ustedes tuvo mayor contacto con las rebeldes

Rubí(eyeball)-yo tuve un pequeño enfrentamiento con su líder rose cuarzo-dijo la rubí que tenía su gema en el ojo

Rubí(navy)-y yo tuve que fingir para recuperar la nave y rescatar a mis compañeras-respondió la que tenía su gema en el estomago

Titanium-en ese caso comienza tu primero –señalo a la rubí del ojo-y recuerda quiero cada detalle de tu encuentro con estas traidoras-dijo esperando la historia

 **MIENTRAS EN OTRO LUGAR DEL HOMEWORD HACE UNOS MINUTOS SE ENCONTRABA LA RUBÍ DE TITANIUM HABLANDO CON OTRAS GEMAS ENTRE ELLAS VARIOS CUARZOS**

Rubí- y así fue como el acabo con aquella lapislázuli y yo destruí una de las últimas traidoras-dijo terminando su historia

Jaspe-ahora veo por qué es tan peligroso

Amatista-yo diría que peligroso le queda pequeño recuerda yo estuve en la arena durante su pelea con citrino y puedo decir que no me gustaría estar en su camino

Cornalina-bueno según diamante blanco el solo destruiría a las gemas que rompan las reglas así que mientras seamos leales no deberíamos preocuparnos por ser reducidas a polvo como aquellas gemas defectuosas

Rubí-si además el –estuvo a punto de decir algo más cuando una vos la llamo avisándole de que tenía un mensaje-parece que tengo otra misión-dijo revisando el mensaje-bueno me tengo que ir pero volveré con otra historia cuando termine esta misión-dijo despidiéndose de las gemas y transportándose al hangar de naves-vale ahora solo resta esperarlo

 **VOLVIENDO CON EL INTERROGATORIO YA HABIAN PASADO UN POCO MAS DE MEDIA HORA Y LAS DOS RUBIS YA HABIAN TERMINADO DE CONTAR SUS EXPERIENCIAS JUNTO CON EL RESTO DE LA HISTORIA**

Titanium-entonces recapitulando todo, las engañaron, las derrotaron y les robaron la nave hasta que su compañera logro engañar a las traidoras y rescatarlas-pregunto, levantándose de la silla y recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de todas-simplemente no creo que haya palabras para expresar lo decepcionado y enojado que me siento en este momento y den gracias que soy yo y no diamante amarillo porque es seguro que ella ya las habría destruido a todas ustedes por semejante fracaso

Rubí(doc)-inquisidor le pido no culpe a mis compañeras pues como líder era mi responsabilidad el éxito de esta misión-dijo la gema del pecho

Titanium-bueno al menos admites tu errores y como dije al inicio sé muy bien que ya no volverás a cometerlos nunca más –dijo acercando a ella y de un rápido movimiento la tomo por el cuello dando una rápida mirada a las otras gemas- miren bien lo que les pasa a las gemas que fallan al imperio-dijo reduciendo a la rubí a nada más que polvo-en cuanto a ti-dijo viendo a la gema del ojo-serás la nueva líder y la que logro engañar a esas traidoras será tu segunda al mando me habéis entendido

Rubí(eyeball)-si inquisidor le prometo que no le volveremos a fallar al imperio nunca mas

Titanium-más les vale que no porque si me vuelvo a enterar que este escuadrón comete otro error como este las destruiré a todas y hare que sus remplazos vean lo que le pasa a las gemas inútiles, ahora lárguense de mi vista antes de que cambie de idea-dijo haciendo que las gemas rojas salieran de aquella habitación de forma apresurada pero ordenada-un asunto menos ahora el otro-se giró a su perla-puedes volver al habitáculo no te necesitare hasta que vuelva de la misión así que mantenlo limpio y organizado mientras estoy fuera queda claro

Perla-como usted ordene amo-respondió retirándose de la sala

 **UNA VEZ QUE PERLA SALIO DE LA HABITACION TITANIUM SE HACERCO A UNA DE LAS PAREDES LA TOCO Y EN ESTA APARECIO UNA PANTALLA CON EL EMBLEMA DE LAS DIAMANTES QUE EL PROCEDIO A TOCAR DE UNA MANERA ESPECIFICA ABRIENDO ASÍ LA COMUNICACIÓN CON DIAMANTE BLANCO**

Titanium-mi diamante-dijo haciendo el saludo-ya he concluido el interrogatorio

Diamante blanco-entonces dime como piensas abarcar esta misión

Titanium-mi diamante luego de interrogar a las rubíes he llegado a la conclusión que para cumplir todos los objetivos impuestos es necesario que yo me infiltre en este grupo de rebeldes

Diamante blanco-y dime titanium como planeas infiltrarte en uno de los grupos rebeldes más despreciable de toda la historia del imperio gema-pregunto ella desde su trono

Titanium-es muy simple mi diamante de la misma forma que esa rubí logro engañarlas estoy seguro de que yo también podre hacerlo sin muchos problemas además si la información es exacta podemos asumir que en los últimos cinco mil años este grupo de rebeldes no solo fue reducido a números miserables además se han vuelto muy confiados sobre todo con aquellos que dicen querer unirse a su pequeña locura

Diamante blanco-en ese caso se llevaran una gran sorpresa así que dime cuanto tiempo crees que te tomara esta misión de infiltración

Titanium-me temo que no puedo darle una cifra exacta mi diamante pues esta misión puede tomar un tiempo considerable después de todo a la rubí le tomo unas horas para que confiaran en ella lo suficiente como para no encerrarla y si tomo en cuenta que muy seguramente estarán menos susceptibles a confiar en mi debido a los acontecimientos recientes, aun así no se puede negar que sus acciones podrían indicar que están desesperadas por tener nuevas gemas para llenar sus filas eso claro asumiendo que lo que las rubíes vieron no fue sino un montaje para encubrir el verdadero tamaño de las rebeldes supervivientes que queden en la tierra

Diamante blanco-entiendo en ese caso procura comunicarte cada vez que puedas para informarnos de lo que descubras

Titanium-supuse que me diría algo como eso mi diamante pero siendo sincero de todas formas ya tenía planeado mantener un enlace permanente de comunicación para que al terminar la rubí me fuera a recoger , o si ocurre lo peor que sería que el clúster emergiera a mi llegada poder salir de ese planeta lo más rápido posible

Diamante blanco-bien en ese caso parte de inmediato y recuerda titanium no me falles esta es quizás la misión más importante hasta la fecha que te he encargado no solo para solucionar de una vez la mayor vergüenza de nuestra historia también para demostrarles a amarillo y azul el por qué fue que te cree de modo que no vuelvas sin cumplir esta misión o te destruiré y reciclare –dijo antes de cortar el enlace

Titanium-no se preocupe mi diamante esas traidoras no sabrán que las destruyo hasta que sea muy tarde para actuar-dijo saliendo de la sala con rumbo al hangar

 **UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES TITANIUM YA SE ENCONTRABA FRENTE A LA NAVE Y SU PILOTO RUBI**

Rubí-entonces titanium dime quienes serán los próximos desafortunados en tu lista de destrucción-pregunto emocionada

Titanium-estas de suerte rubí esta misión promete ser una historia que recordar-dijo tomándose un momento-iremos a la tierra a destruir al único grupo de rebeldes que si logro su objetivo, iremos a cazar a las gemas de cristal-dijo subiendo a la nave siendo seguido por rubí

Rubí-pero no se supone que esas traidoras fueron destruidas al final de la rebelión-pregunto sentándose frente a los controles de la nave

Titanium-según los últimos informes al parecer sobrevivieron y ahora son solo cuatro miserables gemas y dos traidoras una lapislázuli que fue enviada como informante y la peridot que le asignaron a una jaspe de diamante amarillo para una misión de reconocimiento , misión que gracias a los testimonios de unas rubíes que hace poco volvieron podemos decir con toda seguridad que fue un completo fracaso-explico tomando asiento

Rubí-entonces cual es plan-pregunto haciendo despegar la nave y poner el piloto automático

Titanium-normalmente solo las buscaríamos y las destruiría pero en esta ocasión debido a los objetivos dados por diamante blanco necesito infiltrarme en este grupo de rebeldes, por suerte para nosotros y no tanto para ellas tenemos la localización de su base de operaciones

Rubí-y como planeas infiltrarte

Titanium-muy simple todo lo que tengo que hacer es que bajen la guardia con una historia que no será del todo mentira y cuando me haya ganado su confianza será solo cuestión de tiempo para que dé , el golpe de gracia y ponga fin de una vez a esta rebelión

Rubí-pues no parece un plan muy complicado , el único pero que le encuentro es que no podre estar allí cuando te encargues de esas traidoras me encantaría ver la cara que ponen cuando te conozcan -dijo casi riéndose

Titanium-tienes razón no es un plan muy complicado pero hay un punto clave para que la misión sea un éxito o por lo menos el objetivo primario y es por eso que les pedí a las peridots que me hicieran esto-dijo sacando un objeto similar a los comunicadores romboidales con la excepción de que este era más pequeño y era completamente plano-es un nuevo comunicador mucho más discreto que el modelo anterior con el cual me mantendré en contacto para mantener informada a diamante blanco y de paso llamarte una vez que termine la misión, asumiendo que no se desarrolle la única cosa para la cual no tengo una contingencia segura

Rubí-y de que cosa estamos hablando

Titanium-del cluster , puesto que si esa gigantesca geo arma decide formarse cuando llegue sería imposible infiltrarme ,claro todavía podría ir directamente a por las rebeldes pero me arriesgo a no cumplir el objetivo segundario de la misión , de modo que cuando estemos cerca de la tierra quiero que apagues el motor cerca de su satélite natural

Rubí-vale en ese caso llegaremos en unos minutos-dijo revisando la pantalla de navegación

Titanium-bien eso me dará tiempo-dijo levantándose del asiento-rubí necesito que hagas algo por mi

Rubí-por supuesto que necesitas-pregunto acercándose a el

Titanium-necesito que invoques tu arma y me apuñales los brazos, piernas y abdomen-dijo con completa naturalidad

Rubí-p…pero por que quieres que haga eso-pregunto confundida por el pedido

Titanium-es muy simple rubí si quiero que confíen en mi primero debo hacer que bajen la guardia y que mejor manera que presentarme de forma débil ante ellas

Rubí-entiendo en ese caso, vale lo hare solo recuerda que tú lo pediste-dijo sacando su pequeña daga y procediendo a cortar las piernas y brazos junto con el abdomen dejando a titanium aguantando el dolor de varios cortes algunos más profundos que otros

Titanium-bien ahora debo sanarme antes de que pierda mucho de mi fluido oxigenador-dijo curando sus heridas pero dejando el traje rasgado y con manchas rojas-bien como me veo-pregunto a la rubí

Rubí-como si acabaran de darte una paliza en la arena de lucha-respondió regresando a su asiento-vale apagando en motor en 3..2..1 saliendo de deformación-dijo deteniendo la nave justamente en el lado oscuro de la luna

Titanium-bien es hora de comenzar la actuación-dijo parándose en el centro de la nave-escucha rubí tomare una capsula de escape y la hare estrellarse lo bastante cerca de la base rebelde de modo que vean mi llegada pero lo suficientemente lejos para que no piensen que vengo por ellas así no deberían sospechar tanto de mi llegada , lo que me recuerda que debo probar esto antes de partir-dijo tomando el pequeño comunicador para luego introducirlo en su gema quedando el aparato guardado dentro de la piedra-vale ahora veremos si funciona como debería-toco su gema y esta proyecto una pantalla con el emblema de las diamantes y debajo de este un pequeño símbolo similar a la nave-escucha rubí el de arriba es para contactarme con diamante blanco y el de abajo es para llamarte si es necesario-explico haciendo desaparecer la pantalla

Rubí-entiendo algo más que debas decirme antes de partir

Titanium-si una última cosa lleva la nave al planeta júpiter y quédate allí patrullando los alrededores hasta que te llame

Rubí-vale en ese caso te deseo lo mejor y recuerda volver con una historia que contar , les prometí a algunos cuarzos una historia cuando regresase y debo cumplir si no quiero que se enojen

Titanium-algo me dice que eso no será un problema, en cualquier caso nos vemos luego rubí-se despidió dándole una leve pisada al emblema debajo de él haciendo que a su alrededor se formase la capsula de escape siendo esta lanzada desde la parte baja de la nave saliendo con dirección a la tierra

 **MIENTRAS EN LA TIERRA ESPECIFICAMENTE EL FARO DE CIUDAD PLAYA SE ENCONTRABA RONALDO VIGILANDO EL CIELO CON SU TELESCOPIO ELECTRONICO CONECTADO A SU COMPUTADORA**

Ronaldo-bueno supongo que será otra aburrida noche sin nada-dijo viendo las imágenes del cielo despejado en su computadora-supongo que eso será todo por ahora-dijo a punto de cerrar la computadora cuando de repente en la imagen comenzó a aparecer un punto bríllate el cual se acercaba cada vez más a la ciudad-bueno parece que la noche no será aburrida-dijo saliendo al pequeño balcón del faro para verlo por si mismo y poder presenciar como el objeto incandescente sobrevoló ciudad playa para terminar estrellándose cerca de ciudad océano –bueno al menos no cayó encima de la ciudad-dijo regresando dentro del faro-bien veamos que tenemos-comenzó a observar la fotos tomadas por el telescopio y si bien la mayoría de las mismas solo captaron un punto brillante había una que estaba lo suficiente clara para poder detallar algunos rasgos del objeto que el noto al instante que no eran normales-bueno que tenemos aquí-dijo comenzando hacer ajustes en los filtros de modo que la imagen se fue aclarando cada vez más hasta que pudo ver un extraño objeto de color rojo-un momento ya he visto esto antes-dijo abriendo otro archivo con imágenes y de entre esas imágenes estaba una en la cual se podía ver a Jenny pizza , crema agria y a Buck Dewey con Steven quien se encontraba dentro de un objeto de color verde-sabía que había visto algo parecido ahora solo tengo que imprimir la imagen y preguntarle

 **MIENTRAS EN EL SITIO DEL CHOQUE TITANIUM COMENZO A SALIR DE LA CAPSULA Y A IMSPECCIONAR LOS ALREDEDORES DEL CRATER**

Titanium-espero que eso sea suficiente para llamar su atención , y ahora solo resta que aparezcan-dijo acercándose a un árbol al cual se subió de un salto para hacer caer varias ramas al suelo las cuales aprovecho para hacer una fogata improvisada-bien ahora solo resta que se traguen mi historia

 **VOLVIENDO CON RONALDO ESTE SE ENCONTRABA YA EN LA ENTRADA DE LA CASA DE STEVEN TOCANDO LA PUERTA DE FORMA ESCANDALOSA HASTA QUE FINALAMENTE ESTE SALIO CON EL PILLAMA PUESTO**

Steven- Ronaldo ya sabes que eres bienvenido siempre pero son las 3:30 de la madrugada y hoy tuve un día muy agotador así que espero que tengas una buena razón para despertarme a esta hora-dijo con los ojos semi abiertos

Ronaldo-créeme Steven esto es muy importante estaba en el faro vigilando el cielo cuando de repente aparece una luz en el cielo , luego sobrevoló la ciudad y finalmente se estrelló cerca de ciudad océano pero será mejor si miras por ti mismo-dijo pasándole un fotografía

Steven-que es esto un cometa o algo así-pregunto al ver la imagen

Ronaldo-eso pensaba yo pero mira más detenidamente la imagen no te parece familiar

Steven-pues si enfoco un poco la mirada casi parece una…-steven se detuvo al momento de percatarse de que el objeto que mostraba la foto no era de origen natural de hecho era de color rojo y completamente redondo pero sobre todo se dio cuenta y lo reconoció-parece una capsula de escape gema

Ronaldo-lo sabía-dijo emocionado-esto tiene que ver con las gemas, dime acaso se trata de otra invasión a la ciudad o algo peor-pregunto ahora sujetando por los hombros a Steven quien seguía viendo la imagen

Steven-no lo sé Ronaldo pero debo decirles a las gemas acerca de esto-dijo soltándose de Ronaldo y cerrando la puerta dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del templo-chicas deben ver esto-grito Steven y unos segundos después salieron las tres gemas

Perla-que sucede Steven por estas despierto si todavía no amanece -pregunto la gema blanca

Steven-chicas miren esto Ronaldo lo trajo hace poco miren la imagen es una capsula de escape gema-dijo dándoles la fotografía

Perla-pues sí parece una capsula pero dime Steven no será una broma de tu amigo Ronaldo-pregunto la gema blanca luego de ver la foto

Steven-no lo creo chicas de lo contrario no hubiera venido a esta hora además él puede ser un poco paranoico a veces pero no es un bromista

Amatista-y no lo podemos dejar para después de que amanezca digo de ese modo debería ser más fácil de buscar lo que sea que estemos buscando que tener que hacerlo en la oscuridad

Garnet-lo siento amatista pero esto no puede esperar a que salga el sol y de todos modos si esta es igual que la que uso peridot entonces debe estar emitiendo algo de luz así que encontrarla será más fácil ahora que si esperamos al amanecer

Perla-y que hay de Steven aún no ha amanecido y no es bueno que no duerma las horas suficientes

Steven-no te preocupes perla estaré bien luego puedo tomar una siesta para compensarlo ,de todas formas lo importante es averiguar de dónde vino esa capsula así que iré rápido a cambiarme y ustedes vallan al granero y traigan peridot ella sabe más de estas cosas

Garnet-bien en ese caso volveremos en uno minutos y comenzaremos la búsqueda de la capsula-dijo antes de desaparecer junto con las otras gemas en la corriente del portal


End file.
